Republic of Bokonton
———————————REPUBLIC OF BOKONTON———————————— Bokonton-Formerly known as Biokinton- is a micronational state envisioned by Queen Holly Davies I on 28th October 2007 (this day is celebrated as Founder's Day annually). It is a democratic monarchy. Bokonton consists of three separate colonial nations: Natillyah (Western State and Capital), Putneystan (Official Eastern state; annexed in december 2008) and Orkadland (Official Southern State; annexed in January 2009). The reality of this micronation became official in early 2007, with the creation of a web site and purchase of a domain name later in the year. The Republic of Bokonton is now seeking advisers as well as potential citizens, to successfully make the transition from Sixth, to Fifth world. (April,2009) This transition has now been made, but as some 'more serious' micronations may dispute the ins and outs of the Boodlesmythe-Tallini System of Classification, Bokonton wishes not to make that claim at the moment. As this is a Sixth World, young micronation, please accept that this wiki page will change due to the developments of the nation. =Name change= The name was changed as the nom de Biokinton was resemblant of the Super Mario Land boss, Biokinton. The micronation was judged , prevented from joining many intermicronational sites (such as the UMMAO) and due to micronational-peer pressure and a few pending lawsuits, had to drop the name, or at least change it. Bokonton can now be more recognisable, so if it is researched, you are less likely to come up with giant pictures of a Mario sprite, or a giant puffy cloud. Foundation The Republic of Bokonton was founded in Bude,Cornwall on October 26th, 2007 by Queen Holly I. Her inspiration to start her own micronation was sparked by the Guinness Book of World Records entry on Sealand-the smallest country ever, according to their reckoning....After later research she came across articles on the BBC TV programme 'How to Start Your Own Country', and other micronational web info. She claimed her bedroom at first, then her surrounding house, and now Bokonton owns three territories. Bokonton is currently looking into extraterrestrial real estate. Economy Bokonton uses Moolah (pronounced MOO-Lah ), the Bokonton Dollar, which is traded inside the nation and is equivalent to 1.5 GBP and 2.14 USD. It plans to issue stamps and coinage / notes. It also uses the Zii ( pronouced ZEE ), the Bokonton Penny. There are 100 Zii to the Moolah. The plural form of a Zii is two Zii. Update, April 24 2009- Bokonton is finalising details for the design of a Ten Moolah note with a banknote artist, expected soon. Ruling Bokonton is a republic and although the Monarch has some power to make laws etc, when it comes to contesting them everyones' vote is equal. Bokonton is a Weighted Monarchracy. Anyone can make a law, although it must be passed through voting and public scrutiny etc. The link for the constitution is here. Geography and Territories Bokonton currently (as of Mar 2009) owns three territories which currently have colonies residing there; A Western Territory (Natillah,the Capital), an Eastern territory (Putneystan, an annexe state), and a Southern territory( Orkadland, in Seaview, Isle of Wight ). Putneystan is located in the SW of london, in the middle of Putney, Natillah is encompassed by the surrounding Cornish countryside. These are the official territories of Bokonton, but citizens of Bokonton (who join through the micronation's website or by contacting the Foreign Affairs minister by E-mail, message-board etc.) are invited to declare a room, or indeed their entire house, to be an embassy for the country by taking a photograph displaying Bokonton's flag within their dwelling. There is even a print-out available for making a mini cocktail-stick version of the flag for convenience, or to declare places citizens encounter on their travels. Bokonton and War Bokonton invaded Putneystan in late 2008 and later annexed it. It peacefully occupied Orkadland in January 2009. As guns and explosives greater then 5 Explontons are outlawed, Bokonton fights with various types of rubber band warfare. Bokonton employs a ParaTroop service. This is used strictly for intelligence missions and the force includes 2 Parachutes at present. Bokonton War Office Allies The Republic of Bokonton is allied with : * Kingdom of Praugsia *Cheslovia *Duchy of Francisville Symbols of the Nation Flags, Coat of Arms and other Symbols of the Nation Sport BobShopping Tournaments are held quarterly. Space Hopping Tournaments held irregularly. Micronational Games Bokonton is currently entering negiotiations regarding the Micronational Games. National Holidays A list of National holidays can be found here. =Websites= Bokonton now has their own domain, http://www.bokonton.org/ and here is the original site. Interactive online community/ category:Nations